


world is mine

by chanshine



Series: nct / wayv drabbles collection [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Clumsiness, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanshine/pseuds/chanshine
Summary: donghyuck just wants some love, but renjun doesn't get it.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: nct / wayv drabbles collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004022
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	world is mine

"you kept me waiting." not even five minutes in and donghyuck's face is already cast into a frown, one of his boots rhythmically tapping on the pavement in impatience. renjun ignores his attitude but raises an eyebrow at his statement.

"but i'm on time?" he even glances at his wristwatch to make sure, and yes he did show up exactly on time. 

"yeah, but i showed up ten minutes earlier." donghyuck huffs, refusing to elaborate further. "whatever, let's just go." he starts speedwalking suddenly, and renjun just sighs and jogs to catch up. they're in tense silence for a few minutes before donghyuck abruptly slows down and stops in his tracks. 

"donghyuck? why'd you stop?" puzzled, renjun comes to a halt as well and looks over to see donghyuck averting his gaze towards the ground.

"... my hand is heavy." he mumbles in response, avoiding eye contact. 

"you... nevermind." renjun just sighs and reaches out for donghyuck's hand to hold it, pulling him along as they walk towards their destination. before long, donghyuck suddenly pauses again, his hand slipping out of renjun's.

"what is it this time?" renjun sighs again and grabs donghyuck's hand once more, this time intertwining their fingers. maybe that'll keep him happy.

"you didn't notice it." donghyuck mutters. renjun has to concentrate to hear it properly.

"notice what?"

"my hair. it's a lighter brown. and it's wavy now." he knows. it's the first thing he saw. he just didn't say anything because donghyuck's always pretty anyway, and he knows that well with how he exudes self confidence.

"i know. it looks nice."

"you're just saying that!" donghyuck accuses, stomping on the ground a little in annoyance.

"what? the truth?" renjun's genuinely confused. 

"yes! no! ugh!" donghyuck pouts and huffs, ripping his hand from renjun's and trying to storm away. "you didn't come earlier for me so you weren't that excited to see me! you didn't even notice my new clothes! or shower me in compliments about my new hair! a boy needs validation okay, don't you underst—" oops, he's tripping forwards on the new heeled boots he hasn't gotten used to yet. he can vaguely hear a car's honking slowly ringing louder and louder, but he's too focused on feeling how absolutely fucked he is right now. ah shit, he's going to die over a hissy fit from not getting the praise he deserves.

"be careful!" an arm is slipped around his waist, and his chest is pressed up against renjun who has him held close. their faces are barely inches apart, and donghyuck can feel renjun's irregular breaths on his lips. has renjun always been this handsome? up close, the way his hair falls over his sparkling eyes makes donghyuck gulp audibly. all he can register is renjun's burning touch as he cups his cheek. "don't be clumsy like that. that was dangerous."

that may have been dangerous, but donghyuck thinks renjun's more dangerous when he's like this.

**Author's Note:**

> i love how this turned out akkjfshd i think the song fits their dynamic perfectly!! i might do another service to renhyuck nation with youpedia once i finish some of my wips :DD
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/SH10NSHINE)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/SH10NSHINE)


End file.
